


感冒

by pomelo7



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: DementedPaper, F/M, PaperLizard, flugmencia, 感冒和高热
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo7/pseuds/pomelo7
Summary: Flug真的只想独自一人在床上静静的休息直到身体好转，但demencia显然不会轻易放过他。
Relationships: Demencia/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Kudos: 4





	感冒

**Author's Note:**

> paperlizard试水！这一对真是太可爱了wwwww

一阵窸窸索索的声音诡秘的响起，昭示着房间里有什么东西潜入。Flug一眨不眨地盯着正上方的天花板，屹然不动。

爬行的声音停止在了床边。

“哈嘶嘶嘶嘶~~~~~“

是demencia。说真的，还能有谁。

“demencia，走开。“flug目不斜视地说。他现在最不需要的就是demencia在自己的身边转来转去。但demencia只是自顾自地在他的床边嗅着，视若罔闻。

这是当然了，她什么时候听过别人的话。

“你干嘛躺着一动不动？”demencia问，“你在罢工吗？”

“我没有罢工，demencia。行行好，别让这句话给老板听见。求你了走开点行不行。”

她只是更用力的嗅了嗅。“你要死了？“

“我才没有！别瞎说，我和黑帽组织同在直到邪恶的末日。“

“那你干什么像个死人一样不动弹？”demencia戳了戳他身体的一侧，老天啊他真的只是需要安安静静的休息一会怎么就这么难。

“因为我生病了，你个白痴，我需要像个正常的人类一样休息来使疾病加快痊愈，以免打扰到我的工作质量和速度。我可不像你。现在，既然你理解了，可以离我远点了么。“

“嗯嗯嗯~~~我不知道唉~~~“demencia做出一副苦思冥想的模样，”这在我听来更像是——我不知道——更像是你在说——“

Flug意识到了对方同样意识到的东西。“你敢——！“

“——听起来更像是你在说，现在实验室里空无一人，我想干什么都可以了！“demencia露出一个疯狂的笑容，她尖利的大笑着从房间里跳了出去。

“demencia no！！！！“

“demencia yeeeees！“

“你给我回来！demencia！demencia！“flug徒劳的滚下床，试图阻止对方，但他昏昏沉沉的身体没能允许他这么做，绝望充注了他的心房。”demencia！！！“

太晚了。Demencia在远处高兴的尖叫着，他能听见警报声和505慌张的喊叫。

Flug无言地躺回了床上，把被子拉回身上。

***

“你本应该在周三的时候就把这些做好的，你个无能的白痴！”黑帽咆哮着，flug在对方的怒火里瑟瑟发抖，“这么多没有完成的订单，这么多拖欠的进度，看来是这点工作对你来说太轻松了是吧？！”

“不，不是的老板！我——我在那天的时候生病了然后demencia又——”

“借口。”黑帽嘶嘶地说着，背后的影子一时间铺天盖地般地高大。flug尖叫着缩了回去。“我现在再给你三个小时，如果你还不能搞定，你自己知道会怎么样。”

Fug吞了口唾沫。

“是——是的老板！我完全明白！保证完成！”

“最好是这样。”黑帽咆哮着，“现在，给我滚出去！”

不用他说第二次，flug赶紧逃出了这个房间。在门外，他撑在膝盖上，大口大口地喘息着。Demencia在一旁大声地咯咯笑着。Flug瞪了她一眼。

“你还好意思笑！要不是你像个疯子一样破坏了整个实验室，我也不会因为维修设备而拖欠进度！”

“但是那很有趣啊~”她绕着一缕头发，脸上的微笑不变。Flug呻吟了一声，把脸埋进手里。

“我恨这个世界。“


End file.
